


Purple Rain

by purajobot935



Series: You Deserve to be Happy [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of implied sexy times, having fun, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you…? Rewind, be careful!” Chromedome watched in alarm as the smaller bot’s fingers dripped purple.</p><p>Chromedome and Rewind visit an alien town during a Lost Light pit-stop. Then it started to rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Rain

**Purple Rain**

When the first few drops of moisture from the sky hit their plating, Chromedome’s first reaction had been to grab Rewind and shield him with his larger frame while scrambling for shelter under the awnings of some nearby buildings. A few beats passed during which he expected to feel his plating burn where the drops of purple liquid had touched his armour, but when nothing happened after a few minutes…

“Domey… Love, you’re crushing me.”

The yellow visor flickered and Chromedome straightened, quickly loosening his hold on the Minibot he had clutched to his body. “Oh… Sorry.”

Rewind stepped back and examined his own plating for dents, before turning his attention to the misty, lilac rain that had done from drizzle to full on shower, tilting his head as his camera zoomed in on a few of the locals as they braved the downpour to get to the other side of the street. When none of them screamed in pain, he stretched a tentative hand out.

“What are you…? Rewind, be careful!” Chromedome watched in alarm as the smaller bot’s fingers dripped purple.

“It’s okay, Domey. I don’t think it’s acidic.” His visor brightened in a smile as he withdrew his hand and flicked some of the droplets at his Conjunx.

Chromedome flinched in surprise. “Hey!”

The Minibot giggled as he stretched out both arms and let the liquid pool in his cupped palms. “I’ve never seen rain this color before. I wonder what the chemical make-up is.” He produced a small vial and bottled a sample that he then stored securely in a compartment in his arm. “Little present for Brainstorm. He’s been bored lately.”

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Chromedome said as he came up behind his partner, resting one hand affectionately on his shoulder, while he stretched his other out to feel the drops of rain for himself. “It’s rather cooling.”

Rewind looked up at him. “Y’know one of the things I’ve always wanted to do?”

“What’s that?”

Chromedome jumped as Rewind gave a happy whoop and broke from the cover of the building to run out into the empty street, throwing his arms out as he spun in the downpour, little rivulets of liquid running down his plating and staining the white parts of him in lilac patterns. In spite of himself, the larger bot chuckled, his own visor brightening as he watched his Conjunx enjoy the rain.

“C’mon, Domey!” he called. “This feels great! You don’t know what you’re missing!”

Shaking his head fondly at the little archivist, Chromedome stepped out into the shower and walked slowly over to where Rewind stood with his face turned up to the rain, enjoying the sensation of the liquid slowly creeping into seams and cooling some of his non-vital systems. 

“Well, it certainly feels soothing.”

“Doesn’t it? They do this on Earth sometimes, I heard, and I’ve always wanted to try it and see what all the fuss was about. I understand now.”

Rewind’s white plating had almost completely turned light purple, but he didn’t seem to mind as he started to jump into puddles that had started to form around them, splashing the liquid onto Chromedome’s legs.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Playing in the puddles.” Rewind jumped in another and splashed his Conjunx across the thighs. “Join me, it’s fun!”

The mnemosurgeon took a moment to memorize the sight of his partner running around and laughing like a new-forged sparkling before leaping into a puddle next to Rewind and splashing the archivist from head to foot. Rewind laughed all the brighter as he bent and scooped some of the liquid into his hands, that he then threw on Chromedome, making the larger bot splutter indignantly.

“Oh, now you’ve done it. Prepare yourself, Rewind!”

They figured they spent the good part of an hour chasing each other and hopping into puddles in an effort to see who could make the bigger splash, and Rewind, despite his small size, gave as good as he got, drenching Chromedome thoroughly. Later, he would swear that it was all the rain staining his yellow visor that caused him to misstep a jump and land squarely on his aft in a slightly deeper puddle as his leg slipped out from under him.

“Domey!” Rewind ran to his side, concern touching the edges of his own visor as he checked his partner over for any injuries. “Are you alright?”

Chromedome chuckled and gazed affectionately at Rewind for a moment, running a thumb over the red face-plate. “I’m fine, love.” He leaned in and nuzzled his Conjunx. “Perfectly fine.”

Rewind’s expression softened as he returned the nuzzle, letting a hand rest on his partner’s torso. “Are you happy?”

The mnemosurgeon covered Rewind’s hand with his own. “I’ve never been happier. Are you?”

“Always, when I’m with you.”

“Well, good.” 

“Domey?”

“Hmm?”

“You know what else I’ve always wanted to do in the rain?”

Chromedome gave the small hand he held a gentle squeeze. “We’re in the middle of a street, love.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I spotted that empty side-street back there.”

“You’re a very resourceful bot, Rewind.”

===========

Later, as they basked in the afterglow, Chromedome leaned back against the wall and took in the sight of a very satisfied Minibot leaning against him.

“Rewind?” 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too, Domey.”

“Good, because….” Chromedome promptly emptied a large handful of liquid over the Minibot’s head, laughing as he squawked indignantly, and quickly scrambling back to his feet and taking off down the street as Rewind gave chase.

“Come back here, you overgrown turkey-bot! I’m gonna kick you till you bleed!”

“Gotta catch me first, short-stuff!”

Around them, the rain continued to fall.

==========

Ratchet eyed the pair as they re-boarded the Lost Light, hand-in-hand and dripping purple from lilac-stained plating. “Do I want to know?” 

“Got caught in the rain,” Rewind replied, smiling innocently.

“Got caught in it, or rolled around in it?” the medic asked as he handed Chromedome a bottle of solution that would hopefully de-stain them.

“Maybe a little bit of both,” Chromedome said sheepishly as he accepted the bottle. “It wasn’t acidic, so we thought we’d…”

“I don’t care!” Ratchet cut him off. “Spare me the details, just take that and go.”

“But you asked…”

“Go!”

==========

Later, as they lay cuddled together in their hab-suite, gazing at the stars through their window, Chromedome turned to Rewind. “Today was fun.”

“It was.”

“Can you do something for me?”

Rewind looked back at him curiously. “Of course. What is it?”

“Make sure I never forget it.”

~ END.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://spider-wasp.tumblr.com/post/125935917758/purajobot935-spider-wasp-feeling-sort-of) and [this art](http://hellsapuff.tumblr.com/post/127790086173/your-request-is-done-purajobot935-your-request)
> 
> I also remembered there was a song called "Purple Rain" only after I finished the fic. Heh.


End file.
